All the Boys Are Fighting For Him
by with-etoiles
Summary: In which Rory has a crush on Kurt and Blaine is not only not threatened, but indulges it.


Kurt has repeated the same name so frequently lately that he's sure even if his brain were to be erased via advanced futuristic equipment that some commercial undoubtedly guaranteed would "rid you of all your worst memories, just like using soap and water on your brain!" (He imagined a handsome, young actor [obviously paid to represent the actual cranky old man that had accidently made this some day in his basement, true Frankenstein style] to deliver the cliché lines, complete with a horrendous lack of embarrassment for his part in the commercial and a peppy candor to match. Of course, his mental commercial could not have universal appeal anyways; thank God that the world didn't have to experience half of what he had to.), it would still stick like grease on a frying pan that even Easy Off Oven Cleaner couldn't remove.

"Rory," he began, but then started fiddling with a broach on his navy overcoat. He had chosen navy to ensure that he and Blaine wouldn't clash today; it had already happened enough times to make Kurt take the initiative and begin sending Blaine pictures of his outfits every morning, and he had decided to keep the colors simple today so that Blaine could choose a suitable outfit.

He cast his eyes downward, a nervous frown upon his face. "Rory-"

"Oh Kurt, I have something to give you!"

Kurt smiled apprehensively at Rory's expression. It was even more puppy like than Blaine's usually were, which was what worried him. On a scale of one to Pomeranian puppy, Blaine was some sort of shape shifting alien capable of one minute managing an expression that made Kurt badly want to re-enact the night of West Side Story's opening to the next minute looking at him with such naive hope in his eyes that Kurt could only hope the world would never break it, even if he knew it sort of already had.

And here Rory was with the same hope in his eyes and a similar brooch to the one that Kurt had on in his outstretched hand.

"I've noticed you've been wearing your brooch a lot, so I got you one! I hope you like it."

Rory's smile stretched wider as Kurt took the brooch. "Wow Rory, thanks, um-"

"Wait, I have another question." Rory's expression couldn't have been more eager if he was raising his hand. Which, now that Kurt thought about it, he wouldn't have been surprised at if he had.

"I'm thinking about singing this song for Glee Club." He handed Kurt sheet music with the title _I'll Tell My Ma_ printed at the top. "It's an Irish song."

"Oh, really? Well, that'd be great, except the assignment this week is to find a song that reflects something you have trouble telling anyone-"

Rory's mouth turned downwards with his eyes; it reminded Kurt of when he saved him from Santana pelting dodgeballs, when Rory was curled into himself.

"It just reminds me of my ma, you know. It's still not as easy here in America as I thought it would be."

Kurt felt a sort of paternal instinct arise in him. He wrapped his arms around Rory. "Oh no honey, it's okay, you can sing that."

"You, you really think so?" Rory looked up, a dazzling smile Kurt could tell he was trying hard to suppress faint on his lips.

"Absolutely." He parted from the hug, attaching Rory's brooch next to the one he was already wearing.

"Could you," Rory started unzipping his school bag, his eyes concentrated on a distant spot inside its messy depths, "could you, um, help me practice it?"

When he finally looked up, his eyes were still glittering with all that lost hope Kurt never wished anyone, even in his worst dreams, to lose.

"Um, sure I can, I'll just have to check my schedule-"

"Hello Kurt. Cheating on me, are you?" Blaine sauntered up, sneaking a hasty look around before planting a kiss on Kurt's cheek; Kurt smiled into the kiss.

A fiery blush spread across Rory's cheeks. _Kurt's boyfriend. What a nice thing to be._

"Don't worry Rory, I'm not going to rough you up for stealing my man." Blaine winked and made mock boxing movements, followed by an echo of Kurt's laugh, both nervous yet genuine.

"Right so, if I don't have anything going on after school today, I can help you with the assignment."

"Perfect," Rory answered promptly.

Kurt was a little taken aback, but ended up laughing as Rory walked away with an entirely too bouncy stride.

"So," Kurt turned back to Blaine, "jealous of me finally getting some attention of the pair of us in this relationship?"

"Not at all," he answered a smile already imminent on his lips. "I am willing to forgive you this one instance."

"Oh, are you now?"

"Yup," Blaine answered simply.

"And now, as I see you now have a _collection_ of brooches pinned to your jacket, where can I hope to find a brooch like that? I'm sure you wouldn't mind yet another to add to your collection…"


End file.
